


Voluntary Work?

by iamwilde



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Miscommunication, Smitten Enjolras, Voluntary Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwilde/pseuds/iamwilde
Summary: Enjolras meets Grantaire at the retirement home (they themselves are not old btw...), and Enjolras immediately gets a crush on the other.Flirting ensues and of course misunderstandings...





	Voluntary Work?

Enjolras was supposed to meet Feuilly outside the retirement home at three o'clock for doing an assignment for university. Feuilly had started doing voluntary work here last month and the amis joked that he spent way more time with the old people than with them.

And right now he was nowhere to be seen, so Enjolras fished his phone out of his red coat and texted his friend.

The answer came a minute later, telling him that Feuilly had to finish a very thrilling bingo game first.

Instead of standing in the middle of the parking lot, Enjolras decided to sit on the bench in the little garden outside.

But of course when he had made himself comfortable, it started to rain. His hair immediately got wet and frizzy, and it had taken him so long this morning to get them under control.

 

He grumbled as he pushed the door open and entered the small building. Ahead of him was an empty corridor illuminated by two lamps and a big window at the end of it. There were five doors leading away to each side.

 

One was slightly open, voices were audible.

 

Enjolras slowly walked in their direction, afraid of alarming someone.

He peaked his head around the door and was greeted with sight that, just slightly, took his breath away.

 

At a small table was sitting a young man, about his age or a bit older, helping another man, this one for sure older, with a puzzle.

 

"Donnie, look at this piece again, are you really sure it goes there?"

 

The young man with black curls stuffed under a grey beanie gently took the puzzle piece out of, apparently Donnie's, hand and turned it around.

The elderly looked at the piece and then threw it behind him. 

 

"Grantaire, thanks, but that's enough for today..."

 

Black curls, _Grantaire_ Enjolras' brain provided, snickered, got up and grabbed the wheelchair.

When he started pushing it towards the door, Enjolras took a step back, but it was to late, the attractive guy had seen him.

 

He stopped in his tracks, looked Enjolras up and down, then a smiled broke across his face.

 

"Hi! Can I help you?"

 

Enjolras was at a loss of words first, already feeling himself blush as he blurted out: "I'm looking for Feuilly!"

 

Grantaire nodded.

 

"Let me just put Donnie to bed, I'll be right back."

 

He disappeared through one of the other doors. It gave Enjolras time to try to calm himself before the way to hot guy with the beanie, black ripped jeans and Doc Martens came back.

He carefully checked his reflection in his phone screen. Shit, his hair was a mess, the rain did a quick and thoroughly job with it.

 

Before he could do anything about it Grantaire came back.

 

"If you want I can get you some coffee from the break room, Feuilly is still caught up at the bingo game and it is taking longer than planned."

 

Enjolras nodded, following Grantaire down the corridor into a small room with a coffee machine and some empty chairs.

 

_Enjolras! Say something!_

 

"So do you also do voluntary work like Feuilly?"

 

He couldn't see Grantaire's face when he responded, but he could swear the other sounded nervous when he said: "Yeah, exactly."

 

A hot cup of coffee was pressed into his hands and Grantaire pointed to one of the seats that Enjolras took gratefully.

 

"I'm Grantaire by the way! And I presume that you are the amazing boyfriend that Feuilly won't shut up about?"

 

"Oh my god, I forgot to introduce myself, I am so sorry. I'm Enjolras, so no, not the amazing boyfriend, that would be Bahorel, very different from me. I am actually not seeing anyone at the moment... Oh my god _again_ , I am rambling, sorry." 

 

Grantaire laughed and Enjolras was glad that he could see his face now, because his smile got wider and showed off crooked teeth.

"Oh don't worry, that's okay. I like people that ramble, it's cute..."

 

Enjolras took a sip of coffee, not meeting Grantaire's eyes for a second. _Was that flirting?_  

 

"And I am also not seeing anyone at the moment, in case you were wondering..." 

 

Yes, yes it was.

 

"Good to know."

 

Enjolras immediatley wanted to take that back, that was definitely to much; was it though? Was it?

 

Grantaire didn't seem to mind, he scooched closer leaning his head in his hand.

 

"So tell me a bit about yourself..."

 

The next ten minutes quickly passed and they were interrupted by Feuilly knocking against the open door.

 

"Hey you two! Enj? You ready to go?"

 

Enjolras nodded, took his coat of the back of the chair, shot Grantaire a, hopefully kinda intriguing, smile and joined Feuilly by the door. Feuilly bid goodbye to Grantaire, and turned to walk outside to Enjolras' car.

 

The only made it halfway, before Enjolras' quickly beating heart reminded him of something. He grabbed Feuilly's arm and said: "Wait here a second."

 

He sprinted down the corridor back to the break room, where he hoped Grantaire would still be.

Luckily Grantaire was still drinking his coffee, starring at the opposite wall, seeming to be lost in a fantasy.

 

"You've got a pen?"

 

Enjolras' words made the other turn around immediately.

Grantaire stood up and searched his pockets. He handed Enjolras a felt pen seconds later, asking: "What you need that for?"

 

Enjolras grabbed his hand, oh it was warm and soft and...

He stopped his thinking path quickly and wroted down his phone number across Grantaire's palm.

 

"Call me."

 

He leaned up and kissed the other's cheek and without another word turned around and ran passed Feuilly and out of the building.

To say that the was proud of himself was an understatement...

 

And when he told Courfeyrac that evening, someone else was even prouder.

 

* * *

 

Grantaire did call. He did in fact call that same evening.

 

Enjolras had finished his assignment with Feuilly and was now laying on his bed playing a dumb game on his phone. So when the incoming call screen popped up, he nearly had a heart attack.

 

It could be Grantaire...

 

After counting to five, he accepted the call.

 

"Hi, this is Enjolras."

 

"Hey, it's Grantaire from the elderly home! You remember?"

 

Enjolras couldn't help himself when he started smiling brightly.

 

"Yes, of course I remember."

 

They talked a bit about their group of friends, apparently Grantaire knew already most of them.

Then there was a weird pause, only filled by their breathing, it was Grantaire who spoke first.

 

"So I was wondering if you'd like to grab coffee sometimes?"

 

"As in a date?" Great Enjolras, that'll scare him away.

 

Grantaire giggled on the other side: "Yes, as in a date, if that's okay...?"

 

Enjolras nodded vigorously, after two seconds he realised, phone call...

 

"Yes, that would be really nice."

 

They arranged to meet the next day at the Musain at two o'clock.

 

After they had hung up Enjolras stood in his room smiling dumbly at his phone. A text message came in.

 

_Looking forward to tomorrow! btw: what do you study at university, forgot to ask!_

 

Enjolras quickly texted back.

 

_Me too and I study law._

 

He went to bed after that, not realising that Grantaire did not respond to that at all.

 

* * *

 

Enjolras was in the middle of getting ready for his date with Courfeyrac's help, which included Courfeyrac running around the flat nervously, screaming that Enjolras was off to get laid. When he had finished styling his hair, Grantaire texted.

 

_Can't make it today, sorry._

 

Oh, that was unfortunate. If he was honest, he was really disappointed, he was looking forward to it, to whatever it might have lead.

 

_Another time then?_

 

_Probably not._

Came the abrupt reply. 

 

What?

Enjolras let himself fall back on his bed. What happened? Did he do something wrong?

Courfeyrac entered the room, wearing a black feather boa.

 

"You should wear that."

 

"I'm wearing nothing." 

 

Courfeyrac starred at him grinning: "Kinky!"

 

"I meant nothing as in I'm not going, he cancelled..."

 

Courfeyrac sat down next to him.

"So meet another time."

 

Enjolras turned away from Courfeyrac when he had to say: "He doesn't want to."

 

"What?! Why?"

 

Enjolras shrugged his shoulders, how was he supposed to know?

 

Courfeyrac ran from his room.

 

"Give me a minute, I'm calling Feuilly, he knows him best, so we will find out what the fuck's going on..."

 

Five minutes later Courfeyrac came back with a piece of paper. He handed it to Enjolras who unfolded it. There was an address written on it.

 

"That's Grantaire's address... Feuilly has an indea what might be going on, but thinks it would be best if you went there so Grantaire can explain it himself..."

 

Enjolras shook his head, he would not be chasing after a guy that clearly was not interested... 

 

It took Courfeyrac twenty minutes to get Enjolras into the car. They drove in silence through the streets and after about a five minutes ride Courfeyrac pulled up in front of a building, turned to Enjolras and squeezed his shoulder.

 

"Third floor, I'll be waiting."

 

Reluctantly Enjolras got out of the car and took the lift to Grantaire's floor.

When he arrived in front of the right apartment door he was tempted to turn around and just leave. What was trying to achieve here? Grantaire clearly wasn't as interested as it first seemed.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

Enjolras spun around. Grantaire was standing in the entrance of the staircase with two big grocery bags.

 

"So you cancelled the date to go grocery shopping?"

 

Enjolras couldn't help but sound a bit angry.

 

Grantaire sighed: "I guess I owe you an explanation..."

 

"You owe me nothing, but it would still be nice to hear why you suddenly do not want to meet me at all anymore."

 

Grantaire raked his hand through his hair.

"Listen, you're not gonna like it."

 

"Try me."

 

Grantaire took such a deep breath so that it was even visible for Enjolras at the other end of the corridor.

"I am not doing voluntary work at the retirement home, I have to work 100 hours of community service."

 

Grantaire looked miserable after his confession.

"When you asked if I am doing the same as Feuilly it was simply nicer and easier to just agree and nod. I thought I would just tell you the truth along the way."

 

Enjolras wanted to say something, but shut his mouth when he realised that Grantaire wasn't finished.

 

"But then you mentioned that you study law, so you like the law... And people that follow the law, and I am obviously not one of those... Before you ask, I was caught several times graffiting all across the city. So there's that."

 

Enjolras felt himself grinning from ear to ear that was so much better than anything that he came up with.

 

"You should have just told me."

 

"Would you still have gone out with me?"

 

"Yes, absolutely! I study law because I want to help people and because there are still so many changes that have to be made, not because I agree with it blindly. I myself have been in a holding cell three times already."

 

"What?"

 

"Demonstrations can turn out differently than you expect..."

 

Enjolras smiled at Grantaire who returned it shyly. He took some steps closer.

 

"So what kind of graffiti do you do?"

 

Grantaire grinned at that: "Well, I used to do policital statements when I was younger, but recently more of my art stuff."

 

"Political stuff?" Enjolras licked his lips.

 

"It's not so me anymore, but you know the typical sayings: _End capitalism!_ Or: _Fuck the monarchy!_ Once I even sprayed this really cheesy line: _Every man will be a king._ "

 

If Enjolras hadn't already had the biggest crush on this guy, it would have happened now.

Without being able to control it, he threw his arms around Grantaire's neck and pulled him closer until Grantaire's lips were on his. And _fuck_ , Grantaire could kiss.

 

 

 

Courfeyrac was listening to his favourite pop radio station when Enjolras came back.

He yanked the door open and let himself fall into the seat. The blond was grinning furiously, hair looking like somebody had a lot of fun with it. His lips were red and swollen and if Courfeyrac wasn't mistaken there was a big hickey right at Enjolras' collar bone.

 

"I suppose the talk was eye-opening? Lip-opening?"

 

He wasn't granted with a proper answer, just a stuck out tongue and a wide grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you like it:)
> 
> Come say hi on [ tumblr ](https://theiamwilde.tumblr.com) !


End file.
